Twinkle Twinkle
by A Perfect End
Summary: Cloud muses on the stars.


**Twinkle Twinkle In Her Eyes**

_This is all in Cloud's point of view. I don't have a clue when it's set: probably somewhere near the end of the game, sometime after the Highwind scene. It's just a random one-shot-drabble-thing that I wrote when I couldn't sleep. Insomnia does great things for creativity. Sorry if it's not the most original of writings, but yeah, here it is anyway._

I often wonder why I'm in this fight, to save the planet, when it's obviously set upon remaining corrupt. It's like, for every good thing that happens in the world, four terrible things happen. I mean, where the _**hell**_ is the balance in that?

It's dark out now, mirroring my thoughts, but the stars are out. The stars are always out. That constant cheers me… _**much like you always do**__._

It's comforting to know that even in the darkness that shrouds the world, the stars will always be there, to shine a little light on it all…_**much like you are always there to shine some light on me.**_

It's also a little comforting to think that these stars have twinkled above me throughout my entire life, all the way back from when I lived in Nibelheim.

I remember when I used to look out my window every night, trying to catch a glimpse of you, the beauty who lived next door, who always snuck out of her house to admire those same stars.

I remember the night when I finally found the courage to go out and talk to you.

I remember how you jumped when you heard me approach from behind you, but relaxed when you saw me clearly.

I remember how the moonlight had danced in your big, beautifully dark eyes, and how it bounced off your soft, shiny, dark hair.

I remember thinking that with your pale, ivory skin, which contrasted vividly to your dark hair and eyes, you looked like some sort of angel.

I remember thinking, as you spoke to me, that you sounded like one too.

I remember the very same stars that shone overhead, glittering in the night sky as we sat on the water tower and I told you that I would be leaving to join Soldier.

I remember seeing your eyes flash with hurt and cloud with worry, but then you blinked them away and smiled. I remember you hiding her true feelings and acting exited for me. I remember thinking that it was a nice feeling, someone caring.

I remember promising that I would be your hero.

I didn't want to. _**God**_, I didn't want to make that promise. In my eyes, something so perfect should never have been trusted with me. I _**never**_wanted to let you down.

But then, I saw your eyes shine with hope and innocence, and I knew I had to protect it.

I wonder what you would say if I told you that my strength and my will to fight comes from that one night…and that one promise. That whenever things seem impossible and I want to give up, I just think about the hope that was in your eyes and I keep going…in the hope that I'll someday be able to put that look back into your eyes somehow.

The stars remain a constant reminder of that night.

I remember the stars shining overhead that night under the Highwind.

I remember the look in your eyes, that night too…

It was so sad…so frightened.

I know that you weren't afraid of the oncoming battle; you were never afraid of death, even as a child. No, you were afraid of what would happen of we were to fail. I know…I was too.

To think that all we had fought for, all the misery we had endured and all the people that we had lost could possibly have been in vain terrified you.

I remember as everyone left, to their homes, to be with their families for what could possibly be the last time. We didn't. We didn't have anywhere _**to**_ go. Our homes had been destroyed…our families were dead.

But, that was okay, because I had you. We were alive, and we were together. We were each other's shelters and homes, and that was all that I needed. I remember thinking that no matter what happened, I would always fight for that…for you.

I remember as we lay under the stars, with the Highwind hovering above us, how well you fit in my arms. You were shaking but it wasn't from the cold.

I remember being shocked that you _**could**_ be scared. You were always so strong for everyone, never letting your emotions take over. But, I suppose, we all have moments of weakness, and that was yours.

But that was okay, because I was there and I hope that somehow, that helped.

I think that it did. When we woke the next morning, you smiled at me. The smile reached your eyes, lighting them to radiant amber, and it seemed that everything was going to be okay.

I remember thinking that something had changed in you overnight, but at the time I didn't know what.

Now I do…you were at peace.

I remember during that night, how I watched you sleep in my arms. And I remember thinking that, if only for that one night, the world was good.

That's why the stars calm me, **Tifa Lockhart**…they remind me of **you**.

_Yeah, so this is my first story/oneshot thing that I've posted, and I hope it's okay. Please review. I appreciate any and all reviews, even flames. But, if you are going to flame, can you please tell me what it was that you didn't like or that I did wrong so that I can improve. Writing's something that means a lot to me, so I look for advice wherever I can. Thanks :)._


End file.
